Pallets have hitherto been transported either on rollers or on chains. Rollers function in case of the longitudinal transport of the pallets only, but, depending on the spacing of the rollers, the run is not particularly smooth. Chains can be used for longitudinal and transverse transport. The support surface to the pallet is relatively small. The pallets are correspondingly also spared only slightly, especially in case of heavy loads. The chain must always be lubricated and such chains become “dirty” as a result and this also contaminates the load.